Dois Pecados
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Amantes numa sala, um coração partido sangra em outra. Quatro pecam, duas mortes, quem receberá a redenção? NaruHina&SasuSaku


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Inspirada na carta de suicídio de Lupe Velez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dois Pecados<strong>

"_Ergamos um brinde aos amigos ausentes,  
>amores perdidos,<br>deuses antigos e à Estação das Brumas,  
>e que cada um de nós sempre conceda ao diabo o seu quinhão".<em>

O rosto de Sasuke surgiu por trás da fumaça de seu cigarro conforme esta desaparecia no ar.

Vestido com roupas pretas como a dela, roupas que representavam luto, mas o único em tal estado era o homem loiro na outra sala, dava para vê-lo atrás do portal que abria passagem entre os dois aposentos, seu rosto inexpressivo, seu olhar vazio, o maço de papel amassado preso molemente entre os dedos dormentes, o estado semi-catatônico.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do Hokage vigente para olhar para a esposa deste, Sakura fumava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa de jantar, sentado ao lado dela ele podia sentir o pé coberto por uma meia-fina acompanhar uma música inexistente de modo distraído.

A distração passou quando ela notou o olhar oblíquo sobre si.

- O que há, Sasuke-kun?

- Não te incomoda ver o Naruto tão comovido pela morte daquela mulher? – o sorriso cínico nascia nos lábios do moreno, Sakura se fez de desentendida.

- Porque deveria? Enquanto você estava _fora_, Sasuke-kun, aconteceram muitas coisas, - respondeu alfinetando para logo depois soltar mais uma baforada - Naruto fez novos laços, Hinata-san lhe era uma amiga muito preciosa, não é de se admirar que ele pareça tão triste.

- Ele não parece triste, Sakura – havia um modo peculiar em como um pronunciava o nome do outro, como se acariciassem as sílabas com a língua enquanto machucavam com os dentes os fonemas – Parece morto, nem mesmo Neji aparentava tanta tristeza, ouvi dizer que estavam noivos.

- Ora quanta besteira! – respondeu ela descruzando as pernas e se inclinando em direção a mesa, começando a se irritar com insistência – Neji é quase tão incapaz de demonstrar sentimentos humanos quanto você, não era de se esperar que ele se jogasse sobre o caixão dela em lágrimas dizendo que queria ser enterrado junto a ela.

- Pois era exatamente o que eu estava vendo Naruto fazer a qualquer momento...

O sorriso dele se alargou um pouco enquanto ele se divertia em ver o rosto da senhora Uzumaki se encher de manchas vermelhas. Ele quase gargalhou quando ela, mas vermelha do que tudo se levantou e exigiu que ele saísse de sua casa.

O moreno que momentos antes tomava uísque do bar quase intocado de Naruto, terminou sua bebida e se levantou calmamente.

- Mas como se ofende fácil... –murmurou ele perto da orelha enfeitava com um bonito brinco de esmeraldas enquanto se postava atrás dela. – Não deveria, afinal, não é como se eu estivesse insinuando algo que você já não saiba...

- Vá embora Sasuke, eu estou falando sério. – disse ela entre os dentes.

- Mesmo? E o que você vai fazer? Gritar ou tentar lutar comigo? – ele pareceu achar a segunda alternativa hilária – Nada que você _faça_ comigo chamaria a atenção do Naruto no estado em que ele está. – ele afundou o rosto no pescoço perfumado dela exposto pelos cabelos presos num coque, ela tremeu, ele acariciou o braço dela, sentindo o arrepio que eriçava os pêlos do corpo feminino, os dedos frouxos deixaram o cigarro cair no tapete, ele apagou as chamas com a ponta do sapato – Me diga Sakura, há quanto tempo o Naruto não vai pra cama com você?

- Vai. Embora. – repetiu ela entre os dentes, com a revolta crescendo dentro de si, odiando que Sasuke pudesse sentir seu corpo amolecer sob o toque nem tão secretamente assim desejado.

- Não acho que você queira que eu vá... – ela gemeu baixinho quando os lábios dele tocaram-lhe a pele de ombro.

Na sala de estar, Naruto olhava para o passado desejando ter feito tudo diferente.

Não importava o quão forte ele ficasse, o número de vezes que salvasse a vila, o mundo ninja, ele ainda era o jinchuuriki, o garoto raposa, o primeiro olhar sobre ele sempre seria de desconfiança, desse modo, nunca se tornaria Hokage.

_- Hum... – começou ela com sue jeito calmo de falar – V-você precisa que quando olhar pra você se lembrem primeiro de outra coisa... precisa c-criar um propaganda em volta de você, criar algo que faça com que as pessoas pensem em outra coisa que não tenha nada haver com guerras ou a kyuubi, N-naruto-kun. – ela lhe sorriu por trás dos ramos de magnólias, era verão, o sol banhava seu rosto adoravelmente pálido, sua voz era mais cálida do que o som o rio que por ali corria._

Ele já estava apaixonado por ela na época, mas não chegar a anotar, não a tempo.

_- Vou me casar com Sakura-chan! – ele anunciou dois meses depois. O sorvete de pistache que ele havia acabado de comprar para ela caiu manchando o casaco lilás graças à mão trêmula de Hinata. – Percebe? É perfeito! Ela foi discípula da Godaime Hokage, eu sou filho do Yondaime Hokage, vai ser o casamento mais falado da vila em anos! Ninguém vai nem se lembrar o demônio que o noivo carrega no corpo, bem como você disse! –ele a abraçou, se sujando também, sem notar o choque no rosto feminino, sem notar que tinha acabado de matar algo dentro dela. – Você é um gênio Hinata-chan!_

Estúpido! Ele gritava por dentro, quase podia ver desespero dançando em volta de si, rasgando-lhe o coração com seu anel em formato de anzol.

Ele levou a mão livre ao rosto e fechou os olhos sufocando um soluço.

- Estúpido... –deixou escapar quase inaudívelmente com sua voz rouca de homem derrotado.

De que valeu tudo aquilo afinal?

Agora chorando livremente, ele lançou o olhar sobre a carta mais uma vez, fora deixada em sua mesa no prédio Hokage, de forma que ele só encontrasse quando não havia mais o que ser feito.

Acariciou com os olhos as linhas tortas, a letra tremidas, as juras de amor eterno e os múltiplos pedidos de desculpa. Ela não queria envergonhar ninguém, ela mataria e morreria para ele continuar lá, com seu sonho realizado.

Ela matou e ela morreu.

Sabia tanto quando ele que uma separação seria uma ótima desculpa do conselho para afastá-lo do cargo permanentemente, um filho ilegítimo então...

"Meu pecado é muito grande, mas nada mais me ocorre agora... Mato assim duas dores a do presente e a do futuro.

Talvez um dia você possa me perdoar, eu sei que nunca vou poder fazer isto por mim mesma, mas não pense que eu não te amo ou não ame essa criança, amo tanto que não suporto a idéia de deixá-la nascer apenas para que seja infeliz e faça seu pai infeliz.

Tampouco quero que se sinta culpado, estávamos juntos naquela noite, mas nesta apenas eu, os comprimidos. E a certeza de que o tempo vai passar e levar a dor e que no futuro você vai poder ver sem fantasmas para lhe nublar a visão, a brilhante felicidade que tanto almeja.

Seja feliz por nós três, meu amor.

Hinata "

Ninguém jamais saberia que naquele túmulo duas vidas foram sepultadas, talvez três, desejos de moribundos nem sempre são realizados. E se tinha algo que Naruto tinha certeza era de que nunca mais a veria de novo, nunca veria o rostinho de seu filho e nunca mais seria feliz como era com ela, outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A citação inicial é uma das minhas preferidas do Neil Gaiman, aparece do fim do arco Estação das Brumas de Sandman e por algum motivo eu achei que combinaria com mais essa Angst.**

**Espero que os NaruHina não me coloquem na sua lista negra e que os SasuSaku tenham se divertido.**

**Mande-me um review para declarar seu ódio ou comentar o que quer que tenha gostado ou não na fic.**

**Kisus**


End file.
